IN HIS MIND Tieria's story : Valentine special
by ellysa
Summary: Tieria Erde . Lelaki ,tu pergi ke Dublin , Irlandia tanggal 13 Februari 2309 , mengunjungi Lockon dan mendapat pesan dari surga .
1. IN HIS MIND

**Tieria Erde .**

Valentine . 14 Februari . Tanggal yang penting bagi beberapa orang , sangat penting bahkan . Hari kasih sayang , hari yang di notabenekan sebagai hari untuk sepasang kekasih merayakannya . Tapi , menurutku , seharusnya hari itu adalah hari untuk membagikan butir-butir kasih sayang pada semua orang . SEMUA ORANG.

Juga hari dimana kita melepasakan dendam dan kebencian kita , memaafkan semua yang ada .

13 Februari 2309 .

Satu hari sebelum hari Valentine . Juga , sebagai suatu hari dimana aku tidak mengenakan kardigan , melainkan berada dalam balutan kaus putih gading dengan gambar Maryln Monroe berbibir merah , dan _skinny jeans _hitam . Kaus dan celana ini membuatku terlihat kurus , tapi aku cukup nyaman memakainya .

Airport itu bertebaran dengan cinta . Kartu Valentine dan bunga mawar berterbaran di mana-mana , di kanan-kiriku di penuhi pasangan-pasangan yang mabuk kasmaran .

Apalagi pasangan yang duduk di bangku pesawat sebelahku , sudah puluhan kali kecupan-kecupan kecil mereka lakukan , dan mereka tampak berbahagia sekali .

Sampai di bandara , kafe-kafe yang ada di bandara itu tampak begitu romantis , romansa bunga mawar dan lilin-lilin yang ada , di tambah lagi spanduk besar "Valentine's discount" , yang membuat banyak pasangan yang di mabuk kasmaran masuk ke kafe itu . Terbesit perasaan iri di hatiku , aku ingin . Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan orang yang kucintai seperti itu . Itu harapanku .

Dublin , Irlandia .Kota dimana Lockon atau Neil Dylandy di makamkan . Neil Dylandy adalah orang yang paling kuhormati sepanjang hidupku . Ia adalah orang yang bisa mengubah pemikiranku . Caraku memandang diriku sendiri , orang lain dan dunia . Ideologi-ideologinya membuatku nyaman dengan diriku sendiri .

Tapi , hari ini aku merasa sama sekali tidak nyaman . Berada di antara pasangan-pasangan ini membuatku sedikit muak . Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan mereka . Mungkin aku yang sebenarnya iri .

Semua adengan romansa , ada di bandara ini . Yah , mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan , tapi memang ada beberapa .

Dari pasangan yang bergandengan tangan bersama selama berjalan , pasangan yang berciuman di sudut-sudut yang ada sampai istri yang menyambut suaminya yang pulang dengan selamat dari perang(Iya , aku tahu karena suaminya menggunakan baju tentara) dengan pelukan dan ciuman . Semuanya begitu membuatku seperti orang aneh sendiri , satu-satunya pria yang tidak punya pasangan .

Sampai ketika , saat aku sedang duduk di depan airport , menunggu taksi yang kupanggil , seorang anak kecil mendatangiku , seorang anak Asia yang masih sangat kecil , sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun .

Ia menarik-narik celanaku , lalu anak itu bertanya _"Om kok sendirian ? Om tidak punya pacar ya?" _

Jujur , pertanyaan itu mengejutkanku . Tapi , bagaimanapun juga dia cuma anak kecil , tidak mungkin aku marah padanya . Aku hanya tersenyum di depannya .

Tiba-tiba ibu anak itu datang dan menarik anak itu .

"_Aduh , Joel , kamu kok nakal sekali ,sih!"_ Dalam bahasa Inggris pada anak itu .

Ibu anak itu seorang Asia juga , entah dia Jepang atau Cina . Rambutnya hitam dan lurus , dengan poni belah tengah , matanya cokelat dan sipit . Kulitnya putih bersih , halus . Tetapi , dengan sedikit kerut kasat mata di sekitar bibirnya . Tubuhnya tinggi kurus dan ia hanya mengenakan kaus kuning ,celana jeans biru dan sepatu flat bermerek dengan simbol G berwarna cokelat . Wanita itu menggunakan tas _Gucci _berwarna cokelat klasik yang cukup besar . Ia memang menggunakan tas _Gucci _, tapi ia terlihat sederhana sekali .

Perempuan itu langsung meminta maaf padaku .

"_Aku minta maaf ya karena anakku menggangumu" _

"_Oh , tidak apa-apa , aku tidak ada masalah kok" _ Balasku padanya , meskipun pertanyaan anak itu cukup mengejutkanku .

Wanita itu juga menunggu taksi ternyata dan ia punya jalur yang sama denganku .

Sesaat kemudian , taksiku datang . Tapi , yang anehnya wanita itu juga masuk ke taksiku.

"_Kamu ke Hilton hotel juga ,kan?" _ Tanya wanita itu padaku , ia tersenyum kecil padaku .

"_Iya . Tapi , apa maksud anda ikut naik di taksi ini bersama saya?" _ Tanyaku padanya .

"_Aku mau membayarimu , aku mau minta maaf soal yang tadi" _ Katanya . Wanita itu membayar pengampunanku dengan uang . Hal yang agak aneh , tapi aku sih terima-terima saja .

Di dalam perjalanan , wanita itu banyak bertanya-tanya .

"_Aku Cynthia Tan .Namamu siapa ?" _ Wanita itu dengan nada yang lembut dan elegan bertanya padaku .

"_Tieria Erde" _ Aku menjawabnya dengan singkat , entah kenapa aku tidak tertarik padanya .

"_Kamu dari Jerman ,ya?" _ Wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya padaku dan bertanya hal yang sepertinya mustahil kujawab . Pertanyaan itu membuatku terdiam dan sepertinya ia masih belum menyerah untuk mengetahuiku lebih lagi .

"_Ehmm ... Sepertinya bukan" _ Ia memainkan rambutnya di depanku . Pemandangan itu mengganguku , ia tampak seperti gadis muda yang _flirting _ ke aku ,

"_Anak itu berumur berapa?" _ Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke anak kecil yang sedang tertidur di samping wanitai itu .

"_Anak ini umurnya 5 tahun ini" _ Wanita itu tidak bisa menghilangan sedikit logat Cinanya sehingga ia terdengar seperti orang Singapura dengan logat _Singlish _ yang kental .

"_Anda berasal dari Singapura ,Ya?" _ Paling tidak wanita itu tidak akan menginterogasiku kalau aku berbicara padanya .

"_Bukan . Aku memang sempat tinggal di Singapura , aku orang Hong Kong asli . Tapi , aku tinggal di Dublin" _ Ia berbicara cukup panjang , sehingga ia punya cukup waktu untuk menutup mulutnya .

"_Bagaimana dengan anak itu?" _ Anak itu begitu lucu . Setelah di lihat-lihat , dia memang anak yang sangat sangat lucu . Pipinya yang bulat dan gemuk , matanya sipit tanpa lipatan mata , kulitnya putih kekuningan layaknya Cina biasanya di tambah lagi tubuhnya yang gemuk membuatnya terlihat seperti bola .

"_Namanya Joel Tan .."_

Dan akhirnya aku berpisah dengan wanita itu , melegakan .

Tetapi , saat aku sudah sampai di kamar hotelku . PDA-ku berbunyi , menandakan adanya e-mail masuk .

"_From : _

_Subject: nice talk!_

_Aku senang mengobrol-ngobrol denganmu tadi"_

Wanita itu memang tertarik denganku sepertinya . Ia _flirting _layaknya gadis remaja yang _flirting _ke orang yang disukainya . Dengan permainan kata-kata dan e-mail .

Hal yang aneh , karena selama ini sepertinya tidak ada wanita yang pernah _flirting _ke aku . Tapi , ada lain yang sangat mengganguku .

Joel Tan . Anak itu benar-benar menggemaskan . Anak itu membuatku ingin punya anak , dari darah dagingku sendiri .

Malam itu aku langsung tertidur lelap , dalam balutan kaus putih polos dan boxer berwarna merah muda . Tapi , malam itu aku bermimpi yang cukup aneh .

**DALAM MIMPI :**

Di anjungan kapal Ptolomaios 1(Iya , anjungan yang menghadap luar angkasa dan banyak bintang-bintangnya) , tiba-tiba Lockon muncul di hadapanku . Bukan dengan kaus hijau itu maupun baju pilot . Ia muncul dalam balutan trench coat putih dan _skinny jeans _hitam , membawa sebotol anggur di hadapanku .

"_Yo!" _ Ia seperti kembali dari kematian .

"_Lockon" _ Ia sangat mengejutkanku .

"_Aku mau titip pesan sama kamu" _ Katanya padaku dengan nada yang lebih sendu dari biasanya .

"_Bilang ke Feldt ya supaya dia jangan kuatir sama aku lagi , bilang supaya dia jangan terlalu melihat ke masa lalu . Supaya dia bisa melupakanku dan melanjutkan hidupnya . Aku tahu kok dia suka aku" _ Ia tersenyum dan meneguk seteguk anggur .

"_Iya , akan kusampaikan" _ Aku berjanji padanya .

"_Untuk Setsuna . Supaya dia tidak terlalu serius dan lebih banyak tersenyum , juga supaya dia jangan terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri" _ Katanya padaku .

"_Untuk Allelujah . Supaya dia lebih percaya diri dengan dirinya sendiri dan lebih bisa memandang segala sesuatu dari berbagai sudut pandang" _

"_Untuk Lasse . Uhmm... Supaya dia lebih banyak bicara .. hehehehe" _

"_Untuk Sumeragi , supaya dia berhenti mengkonsumsi alkohol secara berlebihan" _

"_Untuk ..."_

Aku terbangun dari mimpi itu .

14 Februari 2309 .

Lockon , laki-laki yang kusayangi dan kuhormati . Ia sudah titip pesan begitu banyak padaku .

Hari ini aku bangun dan kegiatan pertama yang kulakukan adalah berkaca . Melihat wajah dan tubuhku dan juga rambutku .Rambut berwarna ungu violet yang halus dengan wajah feminin . Di tambah tubuh yang seperti wanita , tubuhku begitu kurus , hampir tidak ada otot sama sekali dan baru kali ini aku menyadarinya . Dan hal itu membuatku ingin menggemukan badanku .

Setelah aku mandi , aku menggunakan suit yang rapi , karena hari ini aku ingin pergi ke pemakaman Lockon . Aku ingin terlihat rapi .

Hari itu juga , aku kembali bertemu dengan Cynthia saat makan pagi . Tetapi hanya dia sendirian , tidak dengan Joel . Wanita itu langsung duduk 1 meja bersamaku . Jelas-jelas ia menunjukkan ketertarikannya padaku .

Sementara aku memandang iri pasangan homoseksual yang duduk di pojokkan , Chyntia memainkan lidahnya , ingin merayuku dengan permainan lidah dengan stroberinya . Hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatku menginginkanya , tapi juga bukan perasaan jijik .Biasa saja , tidak ada perubahan sama sekali .

"_Aku mau jadi tour-guide gratis-mu keliling Dublin" _ Kata Cynthia dan tentu saja aku tidak menolak .

Selama aku berjalan bersamanya , akulah pihak yang diam . Pihak yang iri ketika melihat pasangan-pasangan menikmati hari Valentine mereka , dan juga ketika semerbak bau bunga mawar menusuk di hidungku . Belum lagi cokelat dan kartu-kartu Valentine yang bertebaran di mana-mana .

"_Cynthia , kamu tau letak toko bunga yang bagus di mana?" _ Aku memotong perkataan Cynthia yang bercerita panjang lebar tentang Temple Bar .

"_Di dekat Temple Bar sepertinya ada toko FragFlow di sana" _ Cynthia mengantarkanku pergi ke sana .

Di toko itu , banyak sekali bunga ikat yang tertata begitu rapi .

"_Kamu mau beli bunga untuk siapa?Pacar?" _ Tanyanya , menggodaku .

"_Nggak . Aku mau beli bunga untuk orang yang paling kuhormati dalam hidupku" _ Lockon . Orang itu Lockon . Wanita itu entah kenapa berhenti berbicara ,apalagi setelah aku bilang bahwa aku ingin ke kuburan .

Aku membeli bunga mawar , sebuket bunga mawar karena hari ini adalah hari Valentine , mungkin ini sebagai simbol pernyataan kasih sayangku pada Lockon . Perasaan yang tak pernah kusampaikan selama dia hidup .

Cynthia ikut denganku ke kuburan itu . Tapi , ia berkabung untuk orang lain , kepada ibunya yang dulu mati karena perang pula .

Untungnya , sore itu adalah sore yang cerah dan langit terlihat begitu merah dan indah . Aku meletakkan sebuket bungaku di atas kuburan Lockon . Neil Dylandy . Akupun sadar bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya saat waktu itu dan baru kali ini aku menyadari bahwa aku adalah seorang gay .

Tapi , aku menolak kenyataan itu . Aku tidak boleh menjadi seperti ini , aku ingin punya anak dari darah dagingku sendiri . Tidak mungkin aku menjadi seperti ini .

Cynthia . Wanita itu harus kuberi harapan . Ia tampak seperti wanita baik yang jatuh cinta padaku layaknya seorang remaja yang jatuh cinta . Juga harapan agak aku bisa sembuh dari abnormalitas homoseksualku . Mungkin aku terdengar seperti serang homophobia yang menyangkal bahwa dirinya sendiri adalah gay . Tapi , aku benar-benar ingin memiliki anak dari darah dagingku sendiri dan memberikannya keluarga yang normal .

Langit sudah semakin gelap . Cynthia mengajakku pergi ke club malam favoritnya , SACRACY . Kelab itu begitu ramai , dipenuhi dengan sinar berwarna pink dan merah dari segala arah dan asap rokok . Memang , aku mengakui DJ dan desain kelab itu memang keren . Tapi ,ini terlalu aneh untukku . Aku bukan hedonis dan itu perlu di garis bawahi .

_"Tieria , kamu mau tidak dansa bersamaku?" _ Cynthia menarik tanganku dan menari tidak beraturan di atas lantai dansa yang penuh dengan kegilaan itu . Tapi , aku bisa saja terlarut dalam musik itu , masuk ke dalam suasana hedonis yang tak beraturan itu . Euforia tersendiri .

Tanpa kusadari , ternyata tanganku sudah berada di pinggang Cynthia yang hanya menggunakan _dress _mini berwarna hitam itu . Ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya di depanku dan sangking telernya , Cynthia menarik wajahku dan menciumku . Jujur , aku menikmatinya .

Kami bukan hanya berciuman . Tapi _make-out ,_ ia menciumku berkali-kali , di temani segelas martini yang di minum perteguk .

Entah kenapa aku bisa membuat Cynthia masuk ke dalam kamarku di hotel Hilton . Ia terus-terusan menciumku dan yang terakhir ia berusaha mencium leherku , ingin membuatku supaya tidur dengannya .

_"Hentikan!" _ Aku masih bisa mengontrol diriku , ketika ia mencium leherku .

_"Tieria... Ayolah!" _ Wanita itu melepas dasiku dan melemparku ke ranjang .

_"Kamu punya anak dan suami , Cynthia!" _ Kataku padanya .

_"Oh iya .. Joel dan Brian" _ Ia mulai sadar diri .

_"Joel sudah tenang bersama susternya ... Brian ada di luar negeri ... Sudahlah , Tieria ... Senangkanlah aku cuma hari ini saja" _ Kata wanita itu padaku .

_"Aku AIDS!" _ Aku membohongi wanita itu .

_"What?? Tidak mungkin , orang AIDS tidak terlihat sepertimu . Mereka tak akan berani pergi ke tempat yang bisa membuatnya sakit seketika , lagipula aku baca health recordmu" _ Wanita itu bergerak mendekatiku , ia berusaha untuk kedua kalinya menciumku dalam keadaan kacau itu .

Aku harus menggunakan kekerasan ternyata . Aku melemparnya keluar dengan segala barang yang ia punya .

Lockon . Aku berkhianat padamu . Aku pergi dengan seorang wanita , seorang ibu dan seorang istri . Aku merasa begitu kotor dan berdosa , apakah ini bisa disebut perzinahan ? Lockon , sekali lagi aku minta maaf .

Mungkin aku harus mengakui kalau aku itu gay , homoseks . Tapi , cuma ada satu laki-laki yang kucintai , yaitu kau , Lockon Stratos dan kau sudah pergi untuk selamanya .

Malam ini aku bermimpi kembali .

_"Tieria , halo!" _Lockon muncul di depanku dengan latar dan tempat yang sama .

_"Lockon , aku .." _ Aku berusaha menyatakan perasaanku meskipun dalam mimpi . Aneh , tapi nyata .

_"Kamu ... Sulit ya untuk menerima diri sendiri?" _ Ia hanya tersenyum di depanku .

_"Di Dublin , tidak sedikit lho orang gay . Meskipun aku sendiri bukan gay .Mereka mengajari banyak hal termasuk bagaimana kamu harus belajar untuk menerima dirimu sendiri , apapun kamu itu . Kamu juga harus bisa menerimanya , jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ..." _ Kata-katanya mengalir bagaikan air yang menyegarkan . Aku berada di posisi layaknya seekor rusa kepanasan yang baru saja minum di oase .

_"Lockon ...." _Aku cuma bisa bilang hal itu , aku begitu sedih tentang hal ini .

_"Aku cuma mau kamu dan seluruh keluarga Ptolemy tahu kalau aku selalu mengawasi mereka dari Surga . Terutama kamu , Setsuna dan Feldt . Anak-anak labil!" _ Lalu ia menyundul kepalaku dengan jarinya . Ia menggangapku sebagai adik , saudara ataupun teman baik .

Tapi , pagi ini . Aku bangun dari tempat tidur . Aku melihat cermin .

Seorang laki-laki berambut ungu violet tanpa _layer ._

Seorang laki-laki berwajah feminin dengan tubuh kurus .

Dan seorang laki-laki yang jatuh cinta pada seorang pria yang bisa menerima dirinya sendiri .

* * *

1 tanpa nyicil . Selesai juga.

Sebenarnya kalau saya cukup rajin untuk membuat chapter 2 tentang kepulangan Tieria . mungkin akan ada tuh chapter 2.


	2. Memories in Dublin

Aku masuk ke dalam jebakan itu lagi . Wanita itu membuatku menggila , dia seorang pelacur cinta yang begitu memaksa , ia bagaikan salah satu anak kecil Ethiopia yang kurang makan , aku merasa iba melihatnya .

* * *

**IN HIS MIND **

Satu hal yang pasti . Wanita itu tidak pernah memilki teman yang benar-benar teman , orang yang benar-benar mencintainya yang dekat padanya .

Aku dan dia adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang kesepian meskipun mereka berada di antara keramaian . Tapi , dia lebih lagi . Dia begitu kesepian , tapi ia begitu ambisius , terutama dalam mencari kebahagiaannya . Mengejar orang yang di sukainya , yaitu aku . Dari pertama kali matanyan menatap mataku , aku tahu kalau ia tertarik padaku , baik fisik maupun kepribadian . Baginya , mungkin aku adalah cowok _cool _ yang di idamkannya saat ia masih SMA dan yang tak pernah di raihnya .

Aku merasa iba padanya dan aku juga sangat pasti akan hal itu . Aku bukan seorang hedonis . Iya , aku tidak suka berada di dalam dunia _dugem , _aku adalah orang yang tenang dan mencintai ketenangan . Aku suka suara burung yang berkicauan , suara air yang menetes maupun suasana hujan rintik-rintik yang sendu . Aku memang punya selera yang konservatif , tapi tak ada yang menentangku dalam hal ini .

Wanita itu selalu merayuku, sampai aku jatuh ke dalam perangkap penuh hasratnya . Layaknya tenggelam di dalam _wine _merah , semerah darah . Begitu memabukkan , sampai aku tenggelam dan sulit untuk berenang ke atas lagi . Aromanya juga membuatku pusing . Rasa iba itu lebih dari segalanya , lebih dari iba . Tapi , ini bukan cinta . Kita berdua mengisi botol kosong yang bernama ego di diri kita .

Tieria Erde , si pemilik nama ini memilki jiwa yang perfeksionis . Aku tidak mau menjadi gay dan meskipun aku menyebut diriku sebagai seorang yang menerima dirinya sendiri , di hati kecilku selalu berkata bahwa aku harus menjadi seorang yang "normal" bukan "penyuka sesama jenis" .

Wanita bisa di ibaratkan sebagai "obat pahit" yang harus kuminum , sedangkan laki-laki adalah "gulali" . Aku mengeyampingkan diriku yang sebenarnya , aku tidak akan memakan gulali itu , aku harus memakan obat pahit itu . Paling tidak , kita lihat sampai kapan aku akan bertahan dengan "obat pahit" yang kusebut wanita ini .

Cynthia Tan . Wanita Chinese yang memperlakukanku begitu spesial , tidak ada wanita yang pernah memperlakukanku seperti ini . Ia melakukan semuanya demiku , ia berusaha menyenangkanku . Dari waktu sampai uang , sepertinya ia akan berikan semuanya untukku . Padahal aku melakukan ini dengan sukarela , karena aku ingin dia senang . Aku iba dengannya , aku tak pernah benar-benar menunjukkan hal itu secara _visible . _

Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta padanya . Tapi , aku selalu menyetujui semua kemauannya kecuali untuk tidur dengannya atau _make-out _dengannya . Aku masih menerima kecupan kecil darinya . Meskipun begitu , aku selalu merasa bahwa aku adalah seorang pengkhianat . Lockon , aku masih cinta sekali denganmu .

Cinta oh cinta . Banyak orang bilang kalau cinta pertama adalah hal yang paling sulit di lupakan dalm hidupmu . Iya , itu benar dan berlaku untukku . Aku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada seorang pria . Pria _brunette _yang begitu baik , sopan dan sangat _gentleman _. Aku tahu dia bukan "si penyuka gulali" sepertiku , dia adalah laki-laki normal . Tapi , ialah seorang pria yang memutarkbalikkan semua yang ada di dalam kepalaku , ke arah yang lebih baik dan lebih menimbulkan kedamaian di hatiku . Semua kata-kata yang pernah di ucapkannya merasuk ke dalam hatiku , dan hal itu mungkin akan selalu kuingat sampai aku mati .

* * *

Hari ini , aku pergi bersama Cynthia ke restoran Thailand dan kali ini aku yang menentukan segala sesuatu . Bukan dia , karena ia menyerahkannya padaku .

_"Erde , kamu ada acara tidak hari ini , sampai malam maksudku ?" _Wanita itu bertanya padaku layaknya seorang anak yang baru saja mengalami masa pubernya .

_"Oh , aku tidak ada . Bagaimana denganmu?" _Aku mau mendedikasikan waktuku di Dublin ini untuknya , menyenangkan wanita ini .

_"Kamu mau tidak temani aku keliling Dublin?" _Dia bertanya selayaknya dialah si turis , bukan aku . Wajahnya begitu berseri-seri , sambil memakan _Cassava _itu bersamaku .

Ia makan dengan begitu bersemangat , tapi juga dengan senyum . Sampai saus putih dari Cassava itu terlihat seperti lilin meleleh di bibirnya .

_"Erde ..." _Aku mengusapkan tissue di bibirnya , menghapus noda itu . Bukannya aku perhatian padanya , aku cuma mau membuatnya merasa bahwa usahanya merayuku tidak sia-sia .

_"Panggil Tieria saja ... Kita kan bukan dua orang yang saling tidak mengenal" _Aku selalu berusaha terlihat seperti lelaki 'normal' di depannya . Aku tak mau mengecewakannya ,sebagai seorang satu-satunya wanita yang bisa memperlakukanku dengan begitu spesial . Aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak mengalihkan perhatianku darinya , meskipun beberapa laki-laki membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya .

_"Iya , Tieria ..." _Ia menjawab dengan centil , tangan kurusnya menggengam tanganku dengan lembut ,dan aku tidak menolak hal itu . Kali ini makan , aku yang bayar dan aku bisa lihat dirinya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah natal ketika aku membelikannya lollipop di dekat restoran Thailand itu . Cynthia , apa aku benar-benar bisa meninggalkanmu?

Kami berkeliling Dublin , termasuk jembatan di sungai Liffey yang hari itu terlihat begitu indah . Kami terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang berpasangan . Aku , dengan _trench coat _berwarna krem milikku dengan dia yang membiarkan rambutnya di gerai lurus panjang dan indah , dengan tubuh yang dibalut oleh _trench coat _hitam dan lipstik yang diolesi warna merah , semerah kumbang yang menyatu alami dengan warna kulitnya .

Kami berdua makan _crepes _sambil memandangi langit kemerahan yang begitu indah , yang sudah lama sekali tak pernah kupandangi seperti ini . Tapi , di balik langit merah itu , ada banyak sekali pasangan yang melakukan hal yang sama denganku dan ada beberapa di antara mereka yang menarik perhatianku .

Seorang wanita tua dengan lelaki muda yang berciuman .

Pasangan remaja punk dengan rambut biru dan pink yang berciuman , membuat metal-metal piercing di bibir mereka berbunyi .

Pasangan kakek-nenek yang sudah tua . Dimana si nenek mendorong kakek itu yang terlihat sangat rapuh .

Seorang remaja perempuan dengan perut hamil tua yang berjalan-jalan bersama pacarnya .

Pasangan homoseksual . Di mana laki-laki yang satunya mengingatkanku pada Lockon . Rambutnya bergelombang , meskipun pendek . Berwarna coklat , meskipun jauh lebih gelap dari Lockon .

Lockon . Aku benar-benar tidak rela membiarkanmu pergi begitu cepat dari hidupku . Kau pergi sebelum aku menyatakan bahwa aku sayang kamu , bahwa aku bukan manusia biasa .

Tapi , tiba-tiba Cynthia menanyakan padaku pertanyaan yang agak sulit untuk di jawab.

_"Namamu itu dari kata Tierra , kan? Yang aku tahu arti Tierra adalah bumi" _Wanita itu menatapku layaknyaseorang remaja putri dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi .

_"Ehm... Sepertinya begitu" _Aku benar-benar terdiam .

_"Orang tuamu pasti enviromentalist" _Aku benar-benar bingung dengannya , apalagi ketika ia menyebutkan hal-hal tentang orang tua .

_"Orang tua ... Aku anak yatim piatu . Aku tinggal dengan teman-temanku" _Bapa pendusta membisikkan kata-katanya padaku .

_"Oh ..." _Wanita itu menatapku dengan mata iba .

_"Aku turut bersedih" _Ia kembali menggengam tanganku dengan lembut , dan makin sulit untukku menolaknya .

Malam itu adalah malam teramai di kelab SACRACY . Cynthia makin panas untuk mengajakku berdansa dan malam itu aku tidak bisa menolak ajakan gilanya . Meskipun aku tidak ikut berdansa di atas meja seperti dia . Tapi , yang pasti dia makin 'gila' dalam merayuku . Tapi ,ia melakukanya untuk memuaskan egonya .

Puluhan kali , ia berusaha menyenggolkan tubuhnya padaku , dengan cara yang sangat 'pelacur' . Ia juga berusaha membuatku mabuk . Meskipun aku minum sebanyak itu , aku tak akan mabuk semudah itu sejak aku adalah seorang innovator , hal itu perlu di catat baik-baik . Tapi , aku bisa lihat Cyhthia agak mabuk , maka itu dia mengajakku balik ke hotel .

Aku membiarkannya istirahat sebentar di ruanganku . Ia sudah berusaha merayuku dengan gerakan-gerakan nan-senonohnya . Wanita itu benar-benar agresif . Cynthia .. oh .. Cynthia .

Tapi , aku tetap menolaknya . Tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak padaku _"Kamu banci ya!?" _dengan sangat kerasnya dan juga dengan nadanya yang tinggi . Entah kenapa hal itu bisa membuatku naik pitam .

_"Maksudmu apa?" _Aku berjalan mendekat padanya .

_"Kamu selalu bertindak layaknya seorang wanita ! Aku butuh seorang laki-laki ! BUKAN BANCI!" _Wanita itu berteriak padaku , seperti orang gila .

Hal itu membuatku jadi rela untuk tidur dengannya , meskipun aku sempat menyakitinya layaknya seorang yang melakukan _sexual abuse . _Agak keterlaluan , tapi sepertinya dengan sedikit memar , ia tidak marah denganku .

Di tengah malam , kami sempat berbincang-bincang .

_"Tieria .. Aku minta maaf ya" _Katanya dengan wajah yang sedang kuobati .

_"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena hal ini ... Aku sudah membuatmu memar begini" _Kataku padanya .

_"Kamu tahu kan aku cinta kamu" _Kata wanita itu padaku , pernyataan yang begitu melankolis , dan ia mulai menyentuh bibirku , mencoba menciumku . Meskipun beberapa kali aku berpikir untuk menghindar . Dia menciumku dan aku menciumnya balik .

Kami menjadi terikat di dalam hormon vasopresin atau apalah . Yang pasti , ciuman itu benar-benar berpengaruh kuat bagiku maupun dia .

* * *

Tapi , ini masihlah sebuah hubungan terlarang .

Cynthia bukanlah seorang _single _, ia punya suami . Meskipun suaminya jarang pulang dan hampir tidak pernah pulang . Suaminya hanya mengirimkannya uang dan foto-foto dia di tempat kerjanya .

Cynthia punya Joel . Anaknya .

Aku bukan seorang heteroseksual sejati . Mungkin biseks . Tapi , yang pasti aku pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki .

* * *

Kami sudah layaknya seperti orang berpacaran dan aku menikmati hal itu . Tapi , dia lebih seperti teman yang menggunakanku untuk memenuhi hasrat-hasratnya . Tapi , ia mencintai aku meskipun aku tidak benar-benar mencintai Cynthia . Hampir setiap hari dalam 1 bulan itu aku bersama Cynthia , menikmati jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya di Dublin .

Sekarang , aku benar-benar 100% selingkuhannya . Dalam berbagai hal .

Tapi , tanggal 12 Maret 2309 adalah hari yang membuat diriku menjadi orang yang _miserable _.

Pagi itu , bell kamarku berbunyi dan aku masih menggunakan piyama biru kesayanganku yang di belikan oleh Cynthia . Cynthia ada di tempat itu .

Aku membukakan pintu itu dan sesosok laki-laki berbadan besar muncul di depanku , ia seorang Chinese , dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam dan menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang , mengantarkan sebuket bunga biru .

Ia melemparku sampai punggungku terbentur ke tembok dan itu begitu sakit , meskipun tidak ada tulang yang retak .

_"Mana Cynthia ?!" _Ia berteriak di kamarku , sementara aku sudah tidak kuat untuk bergerak lagi .

Lelaki besar itu menarik lengan kurus Cynthia , melemparnya ke ranjang . Padahal Cynthia baru saja selesai berdandan .

Lelaki itu melemparkan buku kuning yellow-page ke Cynthia , sampai wajahnya berdarah . Lalu ia mengangkatnya dan melemparnya ke tembok . Menamparnya sambil berteriak .

_"Dasar Pelacur! Berani-beraninya kamu selingkuh dariku!Apa yang kurang dariku?" _Laki-laki itu kembali menamparnya , sampai wajah Cynthia berdarah .

_" Tieria , tolong aku ..." _Cynthia tampak begitu menyedihkan , aku ingin bergerak menolongnya .

_"Oh , jadi si gepeng Tieria ini yang jadi gigolomu?" _Lelaki itu menyebutku sebagai seorang gigolo dan ia langsung menghampiriku , berdiri tegak di depanku . Mengeluarkan uang yang banyak dari dompetnya .

_"Kamu butuh uang?" _Ia menunjukkan tumpukan uang yang banyak itu padaku dengan wajah yang sedih .

_"Ambil ini semua dan jauhi istriku untuk selamanya" _Laki-laki besar itu melemparkan setumpukan uang itu padaku , menarik Cynthia keluar dari kamar itu secepatnya sambil menutupi wajahnya .

Cynthia . Aku minta maaf aku tak bisa melindungimu . Sama seperti Lockon , aku kembali kehilangan orang yang memperlakukanku dengan baik .

* * *

14 Maret 2309 .

Bangun sendirian dari tempat tidur . Kembali menatap kaca , melihat wajah feminin itu lagi . Tubuh yang kurus dan sama sekali tidak berotot , rambut yang sering lepek . Berbeda dengan meister-meister lain yang punya _muscly _dan terlihat macho . Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Cynthia bisa jatuh cinta padaku , seorang laki-laki yang feminin ini , aku _bitchy _lagi . Cynthia , terimakasih sudah mau mencintaiku .

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari Dublin .

Benar-benar berbeda dari hari pertama kudatangi tempat itu , tidak ada lagi bunga bertaburan . Kartu pos cinta dimana-mana . Semua tampak berbeda dan tidak ada lagi wanita yang menemaniku makan di restoran fast food .

Aku secepatnya berusaha agar keluar dari Dublin . Aku adalah pengaruh buruk bagi Cynthia .

Menunggu di airport itu bagaikan menunggu orang mati untuk bangkit hidup . Begitu lama , baru kali rasanya 1 jam begitu lama .

Tiba-tiba PDA-ku berdering , menyatakan bahwa ada e-mail masuk .

_"Tieria , maafkan aku . Aku cinta kamu . Aku tidak akan pernah bisa meraihmu . _

_ Aku punya anak dan suami . Tapi , sekali lagi aku mau bilang ke kamu . _

_ AKU CINTA KAMU" _

Itu isi e-mail wanita itu . Aku hanya bisa membalasnya .

_"Cynthia . Maafkan aku . Aku yang membuatmu terjerumus dalam berbagai hal ini._

_ Tapi , ketahuilah bahwa aku sayang kamu" _

Aku tekan "SEND" dan e-mail itu terkirim langsung ke Cynthia .

_" Terima kasih mawar birunya" _

Aku mengirimkan sebuket bunga biru pada Cynthia , tanpa nama ke rumahnya .

Aku memastikan bahwa bunga itu diterima Cynthia dan tidak ketahuan oleh suaminya .

Aku memastikan bahwa Cynthia akan tersenyum ketika membaca surat kecilnya .

_DON'T WORRY BE HAPPY  
_

Kisah ini tidak berakhir seperti komedi romantis . Kisahku tidak akan menjadi kisah di telenovela-telenovela . Cynthia tidak mengejarku di airport . Kadang-kadang ia mengirimkan e-mail dan ini hanya seperti pertemanan biasa .

Tapi , satu hal yang pasti . Kita berdua pernah jatuh cinta satu sama lain .

_**THE END .**_

* * *

**Author's little note :**

Okay , pandanganku mungkin berbeda dengan kalian . Aku melihat Tieria bukan sebagai seorang homoseksual . Lebih ke biseksual , tapi lebih condong ke 'gulali' .

INI BENAR-BENAR TERAKHIR .

THANK YOU FOR READING .

YOUR COMMENTS/REVIEWS/CRITIQUES ARE MY PLEASURE .


End file.
